Luna Neville Draco Songfic 'What I've done'
by Beth'sOfHerBroom
Summary: Luna and Neville are going out but old feelings for Draco come back and Luna ends up going off with Draco and becomes evil. this is a request for my friend. song - linkin park what I've done


Luna / Neville / Draco Song Fiction

What I've done

This was requested by my friend Caz so this goes out to her.

Not one of my usual forms of writing but I'll give it a go.

Song what I've done by linkin park.

_I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies_

'Oi Loony! Where's your useless lump of a boyfriend?' Draco called down the corridor at Luna Lovegood; she ignored this comment and carried on to the Herbology greenhouses. 'Hey Loony. Meet me in the courtyard after class; I want to ask you something.' Draco called as he carried on to the transfiguration corridor.

'Hello Neville, shouldn't you be at transfiguration?' Luna asked as she put her bag under the desks and put her dragon hide gloves on. 'Oh yeah, thanks Luna. I'll see you at lunch.' Neville replied picking his bag up and kissing her on the cheek before leaving the greenhouse.

Luna and Neville had been going out for two weeks now and Neville couldn't be happier.

After Herbology Luna headed to the courtyard to go and tell Draco to stay away from her and to ask him to stop following her.

_So let mercy come and wash away, what I've done…_

'There you are Loony, I thought you weren't coming.' Draco said as Luna walked around the corner. 'Draco please will you stop following me and stop talking to me and my name is Luna not Loony.' Luna said harshly brushing her long white hair out of her eyes. 'Loony, don't go ranting and raving about how you don't like me following you, I know you like it. You must know why I do it.' Draco said a smile played on his lips. 'I don't know actually, why don't you tell me?' She asked heatedly. Draco grabbed her arms and pushed her on the wall behind her, pinning her arms to her sides. His face was merely inches from hers when he whispered: 'It's because I like you, Loony.' He closed the gap between them and kissed her, after a moment of struggling Luna kissed back.

When they broke apart Draco had a devilish look in his eye. Luna didn't know what to feel she was too confused but feelings for Draco were swarming her insides and blocking out her brain. She remembered why she had a crush on him for two years, but gave up on him when Neville asked her out. Suddenly she was overcome with desire for him. She gave Draco a kiss on the cheek before running off to Charms.

An owl delivered a letter to Luna the next morning a letter arrived delivered by a handsome black owl. She untied the note and gave the owl the crust off her toast before he flew away.

'_Meet me on 7__th__ floor after last class. D.M'_

Luna put the note in her school bag as butterflies erupted in her stomach, the prospect of Draco's tantalizing lips was too much for Luna and she couldn't finish her toast. She glanced over to the Slytherin table and Draco winked at her before mouthing 'seventh floor'. Luna blushed and busied herself with her pumpkin juice.

_I'll face myself to cross out what I've become…_

After the last bell Luna ran straight to the seventh floor where Draco was waiting. He nodded to where there was a grand oak door that wasn't there before. Luna entered the room of requirement followed by Draco. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck. She melted at his touch. 'I thought you weren't coming, yet here you are.' He whispered sliding her bag off and putting it in a chair.

_And what ever pain may come, today this ends…_

'Luna, where do you keep going?' Neville asked one day during break. Luna and Draco had been meeting up for over two weeks and Luna found herself liking him more than Neville, she found him nothing more than an annoying cling-on. 'I've told you, I'm helping my friend with astronomy work.' Luna snapped walking away as the bell went for class.

'Where does Luna keep going? She said she was helping a friend with astronomy, but I never see her go to the north tower. Do you know where she keeps vanishing off to Ginny?' Neville asked at dinner which Luna wasn't present at. 'Here, Neville after dinner come up to the dorm with me, we'll find out where she is.' Harry said out the side of his mouth to Neville.

Up in the dorm Harry took out the Marauder's map and searched for Luna. 'She's on the seventh floor, who's she with? There's someone walking beside her.' Neville said. He squinted. 'Draco Malfoy?' He asked. Both figures vanished suddenly. 'Where'd they go?' Neville asked shocked. 'The only place you can in Hogwarts that doesn't show up on the map. The room of requirement.' Harry said grimly. 'Come on, let's go under the cloak.' Harry said throwing the cloak over them both.

_Put to rest, what you thought of me…_

Harry and Neville entered the room of requirement under the cloak to a sight neither of them expected. Luna and Draco were kissing in a chair, Luna was sat on Draco's lap running her hands over his torso. Draco had one hand supporting Luna, holding her backside, the other in her sweet smelling silvery blonde hair. Neville could take no more of this torture and dived out of the invisibility cloak, Harry remained under it as to stay witness to what happened.

'How could you? With _him_ as well. What's gotten into you Luna?' Neville asked flabbergasted. 'He's so much better looking than you Neville, and much more interesting, all you do is talk about mandrakes and plants.' Luna retorted rolling her eyes. Draco's patted Luna's bum as she stood up and walked to Neville. Neville's ears burned red and he was shaking with anger.

Luna was an inch from Neville's face when she whispered to him. 'You're a loser Neville, go crawl under a rock and stay there. We are_ so_, over' her voice was full of loathing. 'What's got into you?' Neville asked again. 'I'm no longer your sweet little Luna, that's right baby, I'm evil.' She kissed his cheek then slapped his face and went back to Draco as they cackled with laughter as a tear streaked down Neville's cheek. Harry followed Neville out of the room of requirement and back to the dorm. Neville was crying and shaking with anger. 'He will pay; oh he will pay for what he's done to Luna.' Neville said he voice was seething with pain and anger.

_In this farewell_

_  
__There's no blood_

_  
__There's no Alibi_

**Author'****s note: This was not my idea, my friend asked me to make this so I did. By the way it is not one of my favorite couplings, I think it should be Draco and Pansy and Luna and Neville but oh well. My friend asked I make Luna turn evil, I know she is nothing like that.**


End file.
